


Merry Christmas, Baby

by FleetSparrow



Series: Advent [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina takes Bruce Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Advent [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Merry Christmas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day...6 of Advent. I'm so far behind, y'all.
> 
> Prompt: Someone has just become fabulously wealthy and is picking out gifts for their family.

Selina had been rich before, but she’d never been Bruce Wayne rich. Buying presents for everyone suddenly became a lot more fun than it ever had.

“And what about this?” she asked, holding up a horrifyingly gaudy outfit.

Bruce stared at it. “For...you?”

Selina shot him a look. “Of course not. It’s for Dick.”

“He’ll love it.”

“I thought so,” Selina said, adding it to the pile she was buying. The shop assistant smiled weakly as the garment was handed over.

“So that’s something for all the kids,” she said. “What should I get Ivy?”

“A plant,” Bruce said.

“She has those.”

“I’m out of ideas.”

Selina rolled her eyes. “You’re not helping.”

“You know, I find cash is a good present,” he said.

Selina laughed. “Of course you would.” She looked over her list. “I’m thinking of getting Harleen the forms for a restraining order. Do you think she’d want anything else?”

“I’m sure she’ll be delighted,” Bruce said, blandly.

“Maybe some food for her hyenas,” Selina said, ignoring him.

The shop assistant looked increasingly worried at the turn of this conversation.

Bruce caught the assistant’s eye and wrapped his arms around Selina like any loving husband would.

“Don’t look now, dear,” he whispered into her hair, “but you’re scaring the attendant.”

Selina closed her eyes and hummed contentedly.

“Do you think we’ve done enough damage here?” Bruce asked.

“I suppose,” she said, a small smile on her lips. She straightened out of his hold and looked over her pile of gifts. “That will do.”

The attendant looked grateful as she hurried everything to the counter to be packaged up neatly.

“You’re a menace to my checkbook, you know,” Bruce said, linking his arm with hers.

“Not at all,” she said. “Besides, your checkbook stays pretty full. And isn’t it nice to be indulgent once in a while?”

“If you say so,” he said.

“Think of me as keeping up your image,” Selina said. “‘Billionaire’s Wife Spends Fortune on Christmas.’ That’s a good headline.”

“If you say so,” he said, kissing her hair. She laughed all the way to the checkout counter.


End file.
